When a caller calls a callee and the callee does not answer the call, the call can be diverted to a voicemail system which will answer the call. The voicemail system allows the caller to leave a voicemail message for the callee. When the caller is finished leaving the voicemail message, the connection to the callee's voicemail system is ended.
In existing server side voice/video mail systems, during a deposit of a voice/video message, the end user records “live” their message to a party on the server side. When recording real-time or live voice or video messages, users may encounter network latency, voicemail server issues, bad coverage, or be in an environment that may not be suitable to leave a message (e.g. driving a car). If the user experiences an interruption and is not able to record his message in real-time, the call ends, and the user must retry his call at a later time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that obviate or mitigate the above described problems.